


Hide In Plain Sight

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader is a lonely housewife, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob Frye asks a housewife to help him hide and she asks for a favor in return





	Hide In Plain Sight

Sitting in the living room reading a gossip magazine from the grocery store and trying not to think about your upcoming divorce, you were startled by the sound of loud banging. Grabbing your phone, you made your way slowly upstairs to your bedroom. Looking inside you could see someone on your balcony. Walking over to the door, you could see before you a man in a long coat and top hat, a rather handsome one at that.

“What do you want?!” You demanded.

“Please my lady, please let me in?” he asked.

“Why should I?” you snapped back.

“Because I have two Blighters on my tail and I need to lose them fast! Please?”

Just hearing the word Blighters was enough… You opened the door to let him in.

“Fine. Get in, but any bullshit and you will not be leaving on your own two feet. Understood?”

“Perfectly.” Jacob said, thankful to be out of sight. You locked the balcony door behind him. The man looked back through the windows. Turning back to you, he dusted off his coat.

“Thank you my lady. I was beginning to think I wasn’t going to lose them.”

“Why are Blighters after you?” you asked.

The man looked as if he might tell you but then changed his mind.

“Its best you don’t know, my lady.” He sighed.

The both of you were startled by the sound of the doorbell.

“Fuck” The man swore.

“Here, hide in the closet and stay here till I get back.” You said as you all but shoved the man in there. Composing yourself, you walked back downstairs and answered the door.  
Standing there were two men dressed in suits, mostly red suits.

“Pardon me ma’am, we’re looking for a friend of ours, he was just in this neighbor” said one of them, holding up a cellphone with a picture. A picture of the Man in your closet.

“His names Jacob Frye. Have you seen him?”

“No, can’t say I have” you said, praying to the gods these two men believed you.

“You sure ma’am? Have another look” he said.

“I’m sure I haven’t. Good day gentlemen” you replied nearly slamming the door, hoping they got the hint. From another window you watched the two men leave and once you could no longer see them, you went back upstairs.

Opening the door to the closet, the man stumbled out, covered in bits of clothing. You couldn’t help but laugh at how silly he looked

“So, Jacob Frye is it?” you asked.

“Yes my lady” he answer sheepishly as he picked each piece of clothing off, handing them to you. “Did they leave?

“Yes they did.”

“Were they dressed mostly in red and black?”

“Yes…”

“Those were the Blighters that were after me. Hopefully they will give up the chase.” Jacob replied. “Thank you again my lady, I’ll take my leave now.”  
Jacob made his way to the balcony door. Watching this handsome man walk away reminded you of certain things. About how much you had been missing a man’s company.

“Must you leave just yet?” you asked hopefully.

Jacob turned to look at you, surprised by your request.

“You want me to stay, my lady?’

“Well, I could use a bit of company” you said, sitting and reclining a bit on the bed.

“And what of your husband, should he come home?” He asked.

“Soon to be ex-husband more like.” You said, not caring a whit about that.

“You’ve already taken a great risk hiding me. How do you know I won’t hurt you?” Jacob asked

“If that’s what you wanted, you would have already done it. Mr. Frye.”

Jacob eyed you a moment. It wasn’t lost on him that you had positioned yourself on the bed and it wasn’t the first time he had been propositioned like this. Part of him wanted to take his leave, the other part wondered what else you had in mind.

Walking over to you, Jacob took his hat, gauntlet and coat off. Seeing the cat-like grin on your face told him all he needed to know as you stood up to meet him and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. He responded in kind by reaching for the belt on your wrap dress and quickly removing it. Shrugging the dress off and slipping off your heels, Jacob quickly made work of his boots and trousers. Just after removing your bra, Jacob guided you back onto the bed and slid your knickers off.

Taking in the sight of him, he was powerfully built, with several tattoos and more than a few scars, a far cry from your soon to be ex-husband. You knew that inviting him to stay for this was risky, but at the moment, you could have cared less about anything else.

Positioning himself between your legs, Jacob took two fingers and traced them along your opening before sliding them in. Feeling how wet you were so quickly for him, Jacob traced the inside of you with his fingertips and began massaging your clit with his thumb, making you moan louder than you ever had before.  
As one hand was focused on you, Jacob took the other and began stroking his cock. Hearing the noise of him working his length and his own moans, you opened your eyes to watch him and were astonished to see the size of him, wondering how he ever fit such a thing in his trousers.

Once sufficiently hard, Jacob stood back up a moment and reached into his coat. Pulling out a condom, he quickly wrapped himself and climbed back onto the bed. He flipped you over onto your stomach and pulled your hips back towards him. Taking the tip of his cock, he slowly slid himself in and taking a firm hold of your hips, began fucking you slowly.

As your pussy stretched to accommodate Jacob’s cock, Jacob ran his rough hands over your back and your arse. Though rough, he ran them over you with the lightest of touches, making you shiver and moan. He got the impression that you had not had the most ideal of lovers in the past and so decided that that must change.

Reaching his arms underneath you, he pulled you back against his chest. With his mouth to your ear, he asked in that deep voice of his “How do you take your pleasure? Do you like it slow? Or perhaps hard and fast?” The feel of his breath against your skin was almost torture.

“I..” You said gasping for breath “Like it slow at first..than fast.”

“Shall I rub you as I do so?” he asked.

“Mmmmhmmm” you whimpered, more than eager for him to start. Guiding you back down slowly, Jacob reached around your hips and as he began a slow rhythm, found you’re most sensitive spot and began working it in time with his thrusts. Immensely enjoying the sounds of your moans as he pleasured you, Jacob allowed himself to be lost in his own pleasure.

After keeping pace for a while, Jacob decided it was time to change things up a bit. As he felt you get closer to the edge, he suddenly stopped and flipped you over. Stepping off the bed, you wondered what he had in mind. Pulling you back against him, he placed your feet around his neck and after re-entering you, lifted you till you were resting on your shoulders.

Realizing what he had in mind, you laid your hands flat behind your head and lifted yourself. Now ready, Jacob began a much faster rhythm, making you feel him deeper than before and making it a challenge for you to stay focused. Having never had a lover who not only asked about what pleasured you but actually listened to you, it made you wonder what else you had missed out on during your marriage.

Listening to your lover moaning as he took you, you opened your eyes to watch him as he worked. You had never seen a man so in tune with himself, so sure of himself that to watch Jacob was unlike anything you had seen. There was something so primordial about him and you couldn’t get enough.

Completely letting go, you moaned Jacob’s name as you climax drew near. Sensing it was time, Jacob lowered your legs back down to his waist. Pushing you further back, Jacob laid on top of you and continued, staring deep into your eyes as he did so.

“Cum for me” he growled, dragging a finger under your chin, making you shiver. As if he were in complete control, your body quickly obey, and screaming his name louder than before, you came all over him. Jacob for his part soon followed, his own screams matching yours.

Mere moments after finishing, Jacob slowly removed himself and began getting dressed. Still in a daze, watching him felt very surreal.

“Must you leave so soon?” You asked.

“I’m afraid this time I must, my lady. My business doesn’t stop for pleasure.” He said.

“Is there any chance you might come back in the future? I could always hide you again.” You said smirking

“One never knows what will happen.” Jacob said as he put his coat, hat and gauntlet back on. With a tip of the hat and a devil-may-care smile he said. “Be well my lady” and quickly disappeared out the door. No matter if he came back or not, you wouldn’t forget what he had done.


End file.
